


【3P/帝二世幼帝】时间的罅隙

by delphinium (minyandu)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyandu/pseuds/delphinium
Summary: 人理冻结也搞定了，FGO这个时间线也没啥大事可出了，大家都准备过两天回英灵座或者回自己世界线了，相聚的时光已然见底，结束前当然要把该做的都做个透好好温存一下:P





	1. （1）Sex

**Author's Note:**

> 3P车，大概就是大帝/二世/幼帝这么个顺序吧。二世我觉得FGO的语音是在暗示是圣杯解体战之后的状态，所以就按照这个写了。老实说我也不太清楚自己有没OOC了，如果觉得有不用告诉我谢谢……ORZ

活着的时候，盛年的伊斯坎达尔很少想起第欧根尼。  
但在死后的现在，在他的阴茎正埋在另一个人股间的时刻，他不合时宜地想起了住在木桶里的贤者。  
第欧根尼的不屑一顾曾经让他困惑，但现在他理解那种智慧。一个人如果确知实现自己愿望的方法，自然就不会为其他手段所诱惑，哪怕是君王的许诺。  
哪怕是徒有虚名的万能愿望机。  
迦勒底仓库里的十个八个金杯子更适合用来玩城堡金字塔叠叠乐，就像人理解冻后回座以前的时间更适合他们这些死者随心所欲，纵情享受。忧心未来是活人的事。  
可惜现在屁股夹着他肉棒的正是一个大活人。

埃尔梅罗二世正背对着伊斯坎达尔，张开了腿跪坐在他的下身上。他的背绷成了一张弓，汗水彻底浸湿了长发，双手被脱了一半的衬衫纠缠在身后，抓在伊斯坎达尔手里。不用看也知道，军师此刻正蹇起眉头。那个模样让伊斯坎达尔想要弹他的脑门。  
他当然没有那样做，而是伸出手，就像想让绷紧背放松一样，轻抚过军师腰背的伤痕。  
他的军师浑身一抖，本能地往前一挣，差点一头栽到前面去。但他的双手手腕还被攥在伊斯坎达尔手里。红发君主没费什么力气就把他稳住了，又往自己怀里拉了一把。  
军师扭过头来，刚开口要骂。伊斯坎达尔的腰故意往上一顶，在股间摩擦到硬挺的阴茎顺着已经流出的前液滑进了埃尔梅罗二世的肛门里。  
“！……”本该爆发出来的骂声变成了呜咽，带着一丝少年嗓音般的尖利，从时钟塔君主的嘴边滚落下来。他的后穴在一开始就做好前戏了，柔软的肉壁熟稔地缠上了火热的肉刃。君王满意地哼了一声。  
“这样就对了。现在你不该想别的事，小子。”  
红潮染上了埃尔梅罗二世的脸颊，直逼他湿润的眼角。从直肠直窜而上的电流搅乱了脑子。一堆骂人的话，他一时间竟不知该骂哪句，像离水的鱼一样干张着嘴，最后气急败坏地冲着红发君王骂了句：  
“Shit！”  
伊斯坎达尔忍不住哈哈大笑。他松开了军师的手腕，伸手圈住对方的腰，把他整个人扣在自己的怀里。  
“这可不行。你还不够专心。”他笑着探了探身，对军师身前说，“要再加把劲，年轻的余。”  
埋在另一个红发脑袋没有空回答他。军师的阴茎被他捧在手中舔吮得坚挺，褪下包皮的龟头流淌着透明的体液，连阴囊都被唾液和前液弄得湿答答的。  
埃尔梅罗二世转过头，正好看见身下的红发脑袋往前一送。一直被撩拨着的阴茎被温暖的甬道吞入，规律地吮吸 ，少年的喉咙挤压着他的龟头。  
怀里颤抖着企图挣扎躲藏的身体让伊斯坎达尔感到愉悦。军师语无伦次地发出一些可能是斥骂的呜咽。温暖的肉壁忽而绞紧君王的阳具。

红发的少年君王撑起身来，像偷到鱼的猫一样舔干净溢出嘴角的白浊体液。他的老师看着少年的喉结一上一下，脸简直要烧起来。红潮一直烧到他的耳尖和颈项。  
“小子，你操心的事情也太多了。”身后的人朝他耳朵吹气。这举动换个场合可能会叫他腰膝发软，但刚从高潮中冒出头来的埃尔梅罗二世感觉瞬间火气上头，想都没想就给了身后一肘子。  
“我在想搞了自己学生和搞了未成年，数罪并罚该判几年。”他从牙缝挤出话来。  
肘击跟打在铁板上没有什么区别。任他咬牙切齿企图营造严肃氛围，一前一后两个骑兵还是欢快地笑了。  
亚历山大把他老师的脸扳过来：  
“在我们的时代，同等地位的人也不能互相捅屁眼，学生求爱也不能猥亵老师。”  
他将自己的前额贴了上去，说，  
“这样，我们就是老师的共犯了吧？”  
好学生嘴里吐出的道理过于无耻，导致他老师一时失语。没等他再反应过来，学生已经毫不客气地请他品尝自己体液的味道了，直到他缺氧缺到眼前泛起雪花才放过。  
“未来的余今天真悠闲。”  
埃尔梅罗二世的耳际能感觉到自己学生的鼻息。少年君王的语气里带着戏谑和些微挑衅，尽管他们之间并不像另一个王的几个侧面一样彼此看不顺眼。  
那只因为握剑和缰绳长满厚茧的手又开始抚摸他背上的疤痕。背后的人似乎耸了耸肩，另一个鼻息喷在他的后颈：  
“我有什么可急的。倒是年轻的余，有什么想做要赶紧。”  
学生搁他脑后的手松开了。背后扣住他手腕的手也松开了。埃尔梅罗二世气还没有喘顺，一双手就从背后把他整个人提起来。他坐在了伊斯坎达尔的下身上，粗大的阴茎更深地嵌进了他体内。胸前的乳头也被另一只小得多却同样长着剑茧的手开始抚弄揉捏，或者含进嘴里吮吸啃咬。还有另一只手探向他的下身，开始抚弄他的阴茎。快感同时从胸口和下身袭向他的大脑。抚摸着他的手精力十足，动作越发放肆，似乎都热切地希望赶快把呻吟从他嘴里逼出来，把他的下身再次唤起。  
军师的脑子被搅成一团乱麻，那件该死的衬衣还缠在手上。他扯了几次没成功，终于想起自己是个魔术师，气急败坏地念了句咒语把衣服甩脱了。  
然而没等他一口气松了定一定神，灵巧的手指裹着冰凉滑腻的液体，抓住了他的阴茎。  
“……Fuck！”埃尔梅罗二世倒抽一口冷气。他的学生笑意盈盈，说：  
“好啊，老师。”  
说着就把他嘴又堵上了。时钟塔的君主退无可退，毕竟屁股和后背已经贴上一座肌肉山。他的视野被火红的头发和眼睛占满，想要低头看而不得。眼角的余光里一个可疑的粉色瓶子滚了开去。  
“哪搞来的东西？不是霍恩海姆的吧。”身后的人笑嘻嘻地发问。他的下身被顶了一下，呻吟和唾液从他被搅动着的嘴里泄漏出来。  
“怎么可能。不是那么可疑的来源。”他的口腔被一个人的嘴唇和舌头放过，又被另一个人的手指入侵，更多的唾液从嘴角溢出。双腿被放开了，可他的腰膝酸软，几乎没有力气再次跪坐起来。带着茧的指肚摩挲着他的龟头，揉搓他的茎体，发出猥亵黏腻的水声。凉飕飕的液体涂满了他的阴茎，淋淋漓漓地淌过阴囊，流到他还嵌着肉棒的后穴。  
埃尔梅罗二世能感觉到，自己本该还在不应期的阴茎开始热切地抬头，难以言喻的痒意从下身延烧，开始烹煮他的脑浆。他的乳头被疏忽了照料，寂寞地在带着凉意的空气中挺立起来。  
“吉尔君给的。财宝库里的东西，应该没什么问题。”学生故意似的在他耳边说。  
他的龟头陷入了一片温暖、湿润而柔软的肉壁里，然后陷得更深。  
吉尔迦美什果然没有一个好东西。

埃尔梅罗二世无处可逃，连向那个方向挣扎都分不清楚。  
想要跪坐起来时，腿又一次被抓住了，而且被分得更开。床面距离不过几公分，但碰不到就是碰不到。重力和另一个人的体重作用下，伊斯坎达尔的阴茎整根没入了他的体内。他完全找不到地方使力，但这个也有人代劳了。  
亚历山大热情地摆动着腰，后穴咬紧了他的分身，在他耳边说尽一切他觉得让成人说也过火的淫声浪语，双手不安分地探索一切能探索的地方，翻搅口腔，揉捏乳头，甚至伸手到背后去爱抚那片微微隆起的旧伤疤痕，眼睛片刻都没有离开过他的老师，看起来高兴得不得了。  
伊斯坎达尔意外的安静，仿佛他要发出的声音可以由亚历山大代理。但埃尔梅罗二世能感觉到，自己体内嵌着的阴茎似乎还在一点一点变大，随亚历山大的动作磨蹭着内壁，挤压着前列腺，他的括约肌被撑到了极限。  
太大了，他想，仿佛隔着腹壁都能感觉到那个形状。  
他低头看时，发现确实如此。  
亚历山大的阴茎早就翘挺起来，正随着摆腰的动作一下一下地打在自己或者老师的腹部上，一点一点随情欲满溢的体液被涂抹在他微妙地变了形的小腹上。  
操，他在心里咒骂道。  
因为嘴巴被两个君主的舌头或者手指轮流侵占，他的声带被呻吟和呜咽占据着，连呼吸的余地都不够。  
操。但他的大脑也不知道接下来到底该咒骂什么。他看得见，但不知道自己看见了什么，听得见，但分不清自己听见了什么，身体的某个部为大概还是有感觉到疼或者难受，但快感从身体的每一个孔洞涌入，接管神经，把理性和其他感觉都一点一点地挤到体外去。  
他甚至分不清自己是什么时候高潮的。神志稍微回归时，他看见自己软掉的阴茎从学生体内滑出来，沾着的精液拉出了一条银丝。更多的精液从没有完全合拢的穴口淌下来，滴落在他下身和腹部。他学生的头发不知道什么时候披散开来，完全被汗水打湿了，薄薄地贴在前额，鬓角和身体上。他喘着气，眼睑低垂着，居高临下地看着自己的老师，欣喜的笑意里依稀还带着一点快哭出来的意思，像个少女一般，漂亮得叫人目眩。

这点短暂的清醒并没有保持多久。  
一直在悠闲待机的伊斯坎达尔动了。还漂浮在余韵中的埃尔梅罗二世感觉到自己的腰被圈着，被整个人提了起来。有什么液体随着体位的变化从他后穴里挤了出来，顺着大腿根一点一点往下淌。埋在他体内的阴茎就着精液滑动着，但没有一点要出来的意思，也说不上有软下去多少。  
还是已经重新硬起来了？他想不起来伊斯坎达尔是什么时候高潮的。他脑子像在云里，齿轮咬不到一起，只能像他的肢体一样，迟钝而徒劳地摆动着。  
伊斯坎达尔跪坐了起来，双手刚刚好就能包住军师整个腰，把他下半身悬到了半空中。他的双膝勉强能碰到床面，但一点劲也使不上，手臂也无力撑住上本身。他只能任由脸埋在床单里，随着身后的动作磨蹭。  
是学生解救了他，把他上半身托起抱到怀里。他吃惊地看到学生的阴茎还挺立着，下腹和后穴的湿迹连成了一片。  
“帮帮我吧，老师。”  
他的学生高潮过了吗？他也想不起来。但他听到了学生在跟他撒娇，他听到王在身后失笑。  
他乖顺地把眼前地阴茎含进嘴里。  
他身后的人动了，阴囊随着粘腻的水声打在他的屁股上，粗硬的毛发摩擦着会阴。他勉力摆动着腰，迎合背后的动作。嘴里的阴茎随着动作摩擦着他的上颌，逼近他的喉咙，留下难以言喻的痒意。身体又开始一点一点地被填充满了。他的腰被圈禁在温暖的桎梏里，带着伤疤的后腰和逐渐变形的小腹摩擦着同样由伤痕造就的粗糙双手，叫双腿也忍不住发颤。  
似乎感觉到臣子的无力，伊斯坎达尔的动作变了。埃尔梅罗二世能感觉到自己的腰被放低了一些。如果不是重心还在前半身，他几乎就是跨坐在一双强壮的大腿上。  
伊斯坎达尔的动作并没有因此和缓下来。带着厚茧的手松开了军师的腰，捞起他一边大腿，握住了他的阴茎。他心领神会，放松了身体，随着背后袭来的力道，把亚历山大的龟头一直吞到自己的喉咙里。  
少年的手指插在他的鬓发里，像捧着珍爱的宝物露出肚皮撒娇的猫，发出悠长而满足的呻吟声。他的身后好像覆上了一头巨大的狮子，一边翻搅着他的内脏，榨取着他的阴茎，一边一边发出满意的咕噜声，把灼热的鼻息喷在他的背上。  
他欣然地承受着，接纳精液从前后又一次灌进来，把他体内最后一点神志挤了出去。


	2. （2）Aftercare

埃尔梅罗二神志回归时，感觉到两个黏糊糊的身躯贴着自己，一个垫在他身下，一个趴在他身上。  
他自己也是浑身黏糊糊的，口腔里有精液的味道，还能感觉到没完全闭紧的后穴里由什么东西正在慢慢流出来。  
“想洗洗吗？抱你过去也没问题哟。”伊斯坎达尔朝他挑了挑眉毛。亚历山大在他身上翻了个身，像小狗一样殷切地看着他。  
房间里唯一一个拥有肉身的从者像头脾气不好的猫一样发出含混不清的嘟哝声，中间夹杂了一句咒语，把体液一扫而空，连床单和头发都干了。  
两个骑兵发出了失望地声音。  
他弹了学生的脑门，从凌乱的床单间隙摸索到被摘掉的头绳，招呼亚历山大自己把头挪过来给扎辫子。  
轮到身下的伊斯坎达尔像头大型猫科动物一样，发出似乎意有不满的咕噜声。  
他不理。他腰酸，屁股也疼。  
军师照顾人的能力奇差，辫子扎得歪歪扭扭。亚历山大完全不以为意，高高兴兴地在他身上打了一会儿滚之后就顶着那头乱七八糟的辫子，直接灵子化出去玩了。

然后王轻轻地弹了下他的脑门。雪茄的盒子被丢到他怀里。温暖的手揉搓着他的头发。  
他已经高了三十公分了，那只手还是大得能把他整个头顶包住。  
韦伯·维尔维特切了两根雪茄。熟悉的烟雾灌进他的肺里，他才觉得世界稍微有了实感。  
其实一个一人要役使过百个从者拯救人理的世界又有什么真实感可言。抚摸着他头发的手仿佛就在提醒着这一点。  
“你有话想说吧。”伊斯坎达尔抽了一口雪茄。  
“……没什么，只是觉得今天确实很悠闲。” 他看着吐出的眼圈升腾到半空中消失，没有把你字说出来。在有限的经验里，这确实是最不紧不慢的一次。也许还有一两天，他们就都要从迦勒底退去了。  
没有拿着雪茄那只手伸到他眼前，重重地凿了他一个爆栗。  
“你如果想要激烈点，要自己说出来，小子。”伊斯坎达尔促狭地笑着，还故意挺了挺腰，拿下身蹭人，气得军师红了脸又给他一肘子。  
“余没有什么好着急的。被召唤，再一次开始征服，见识新的世界。赢了也许会向圣杯要求第二人生，输了就下次再来。除非彻底没有英灵召唤这回事，余也好，年轻的余也好，大概都会这么重复吧。毕竟操心未来和变化是活人的特权。”  
他悠然地又抽了一口雪茄，看着身边的臣子。  
韦伯设想过好些可能性，在他死后的，他活着时候的，他再次召唤了Rider的，他成为Rider对手的，还有他不得不拆解圣杯让Rider的愿望成为泡影的……每一个设想都在暗里折磨过他。  
他的王说，他操心的事情太多；他的王又说，这每一个件事都是他的特权。  
雪茄的烟灰掉落下来，几乎烫到了他的脸。  
许多年前只能在梦里出现的对答，他在时空罅隙的尽头以最不可能的方式得到了机会再现。在梦里，他能以快乐作答；在比梦更疯狂的现实里，他不知道该怎么回应。也许也并不需要以话语回答，因为真正的问题也没有以话语的形式出现。  
而真正的答案他从一开始就被赐予了。

**Author's Note:**

> 游戏里基本只有大帝一句语音说看见年轻时候的自己会很不好意思，不过我觉得他们俩相处模式上应该应该挺积极友好的，彼此之间基本没有意见不一致的时候，时不时一起出现互相交流很多，喜欢的东西也一样，最多是表达的侧重点会不一样。  
相比起来3个闪就经常不一起活动而且直白地彼此看不上。  
阿尔托莉雅们大概也不会有意集体活动，互相之间也没有明显地交流，反而各自跟别人的交流更多。但总觉得她们不时就会被看到同时出现在一个地方（饭堂）……ORZ


End file.
